The invention relates generally to spray coating systems and, more particularly, to an airless spray coating device with a removable fluid head.
Spray coating devices typically include a variety of components, such as fluid valves, triggers, tubes, and so forth. Such components are typically formed of materials which may render the spray gun heavy, thereby burdening a user during operation of the spray coating device. Also, components of spray coating devices, such as the aforementioned components, may be assembled in a manner which may complicate the spray coating device's operation, further rendering the device inconvenient for use. That is, heaviness and/or bulkiness of the spray coating device's components and their cumbersome assembly may hinder the practicability of the spray coating device to the extent user's efficiency in applying the device may be compromised.
In addition, the manner in which components of the spray coating device are assembled and/or are coupled to each other within the spray coating device may greatly influence the difficulty of maintaining the spray coating device throughout its lifetime. Accordingly, existing spray coating devices may be difficult to disassemble to the extent that cleaning the device and/or the device's components may be laborious and inconvenient. This may discourage a user from frequently maintaining the spray coating device's components ultimately requiring frequent replacements of those components and possibly of the entire spray coating device.